1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an optical component with (a) a first spherical reflector and (b) a second spherical reflector which is arranged in order to reflect a light beam, particularly a laser beam, several times between the first reflector and the second reflector. According to a second aspect, the invention relates to a measuring procedure.
2. Background Description
Components of this sort are described in DE 1 199 401 and are used, for example, as multiple reflection cells in tuneable diode laser absorption spectroscopy. This sort of multiple reflection cells are also known as Herriott cells, in which a light beam, particularly a laser beam, is coupled in through a small hole in one of the two reflectors and coupled out again through the hole.
A disadvantage with known optical components of this sort is the great effort needed for alignment. It is also a disadvantage that measuring equipment which contains known multiple reflection cells has a long structure, whereas a compact construction is preferable.
A unit for variable frequency conversions is described in DE 198 14 199 A1 which comprises a ring resonator and a refractive element with which the length of the resonator can be set. Units of this type cannot be used in cavity ring down spectroscopy, as the refractive elements cause an additional absorption.